


Bad Idea

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chan is bisexual, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Hyunjin is Minho's apprentice, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minho has a thing for straight boys, Party, Pool Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rich Seo Changbin, Sexual Tension, Slight homophobic language, Straight Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: There's a party at Seo's and everyone is invited. Minho's got his eyes set on a certain boy. The only problem is he's straight, which for Minho was never really a problem to begin with.Alternately: Changbin regrets every life choice leading up to this. Jeongin is just here for a good time. Chan needs a cute boy and gets it. Hyunjin wants to get laid. Minho's reputation precedes him and Jisung never knew what hit him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 18
Kudos: 281





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mel! 
> 
> Hi Melona, I hope you like this absolute monster of a fic. I may have gone a /little/ overboard but I hope you like itt. 
> 
> Based on this prompt:  
> [just drunk mnsvng confessing in the middle of a party and having sex in the pool](https://twitter.com/princessmnho/status/1323391453607960577?s=20)

“This is a bad idea.” 

“That’s what you always say.”

“That’s because every idea you have, _is_ a bad idea.” 

Jeongin rolled his eyes. He huffed in annoyance looking back at his phone that’s been buzzing for the past 5 minutes. His notifications were blowing up with posts and tweets from the “party of the year”. Jeongin was new at his college but he already had way more friends than his older roommate, Minho. They roomed together because Jeongin got kicked out of the on-campus dorms for having too many people come over and smoking weed. He saw the flyer on one of the bulletin boards at the campus cafe. After a few texts back and forth, he met Minho, an older college student who was part of the dance troupe at school. Despite his status as one of the hottest bachelors in the school, he was a bit of a recluse and, as Jeongin had come to learn, a weirdo. He didn’t mind because the older boy treated him like an equal and not a baby, unlike his other friends so they became quite close. 

Jeongin checked the time, they were cutting it close. He was already dressed, a printed polo and shorts. He didn’t bother doing his makeup or hair, opting only for a plain chain necklace. The party they were going to was his friend (and occasional fuck buddy) Changbin’s birthday. The older boy was loaded and had sent an invite out for his birthday party. The invite spread and nearly the entire student body was going to attend. It was a pool party which justified Jeongin’s lack of preparation. 

“OI! MINHO LET’S GO WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Jeongin hollered from his spot on their couch. 

“I thought you said you wanted to be late.” 

“I said fashionably late. Party is at 7, you go at 7:15. Arrive close to 7:30 and that’s just plain rude.” Jeongin reasoned. His logic was based on the countless parties he had gone to, even in highschool. He looked up from his phone and wolf whistled. 

“Wow.”  
“Why do you look so shocked?”  
“No it’s just, you’re hot.”

“Innie, you hit on me the first time we met, I know you think I’m hot.” Minho smirked with his eyebrow raised. He started to fix his hair in their hallway mirror. 

He had on a short sleeve blue and white striped button down that was a bit over sized, the sleeves cutting off at the elbows. The length covered his ass but it did nothing to hide the pair of white shorts he had chosen to wear. The shorts were admittedly very short but Minho would excuse it as a pair of swimming shorts. If he decided to wear it because he knew his ass and thighs looked amazing in them, then that’s for him to know. 

“Are you done ogling my ass now?”  
“Hey, you really don’t want to rethink my offer?”  
“Oh having sex? Yeah I’m damn sure I don’t want to fuck my roommate, Innie. You’re like my little brother.”  
“I could be into that.” 

  
“Oh my god shut up.” Jeongin snickered as Minho rolled his eyes. Minho put some finishing touches, adding a pair of plain single studded earrings. He didn’t want to risk losing his nicer pairs. He debated whether or not to wear a necklace but Jeongin simply pointed out one of his chokers, saying that if it wasn’t loose on his neck, it wouldn’t fall off. Minho agreed, last minute slipping on a tight slim silver chain and leather choker to finish off the look. He made sure to grab his phone and keys. The pair slipped on their shoes and they waited for their Uber to pick them up. 

The party could be heard from down the street. Their Uber pulled up to a huge gilded gate, where they were stopped and asked for a proof of invitation. Jeongin showed his phone and said Minho was his plus-one. It wasn’t as if Minho wasn’t invited, he and Changbin were actually friends. It’s just that he was a known recluse and it would be very rare to spot him at a party. The car pulled up to a rotunda that was lined with cars. There were maids lined up outside along with some servants that were acting like valets. The two exited and approached the giant front door. 

They nodded at the maids that handed them each a towel. They were also offered slippers if they needed to leave their shoes but they both denied. 

“You ready for this?” Jeongin eyed Minho warily. He knew the older boy didn’t go to parties anymore. Of course, he had heard about Minho’s wilder days when he was younger but he didn’t go out as much as he used to. Minho gave him a tight smile and breathed deeply. He pushed the door open and a blast of music poured out. 

The doors open to something that closely resembled a grand hotel lobby. A pair of sprawling staircases leading up to the second floor were lined with students in every level of inebriation. A giant chandelier hung from the high ceilings. Past the welcoming room was the living room which was huge. It had couches and chairs lined around against the walls and middle, allowing a place for different groups of people to gather. Next to it was the kitchen and the other side was a veranda leading to a giant heated pool. The lights in the pool changed color to match the beat of the music. 

Jeongin looked in awe. He had never been to Changbin’s house before. When he turned to check on Minho, the boy looked almost bored. 

“What? Not so easily impressed?”  
“Don’t worry, I was like you too. But Bin’s always hosting so I’ve been here more times than I can count.” Jeongin nodded, remembering that Minho has known Changbin longer and that despite his reclusive status, Minho had been to parties before. As if summoned, the birthday boy appeared, holding two bottles of beer. 

“Hey, heard you guys finally arrived.” Jeongin and Minho accepted the cold beer gratefully. Jeongin eyed Changbin’s outfit. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of black shorts. Despite the simplicity, he knew whatever the boy was wearing was probably worth more than his and Minho’s rent for a whole year. 

“Yeah, well couldn’t miss out on your birthday.”

“Cut the crap, Minho. You haven’t been to one of my parties in years. Plus, you know my birthday was last week.” Minho smiled. Changbin still knew him pretty well. 

“Wait, last week? Then, what’s this?” Jeongin gestured around the house. Changbin smirked, he beckoned the boys to follow him into the kitchen. 

The pair sat down by the counter. It was overflowing with abandoned cups and empty liquor bottles. Changbin cleared some space and set about mixing a cocktail for the two. 

“A couple friends wanted to come over and my parents only left this week so that’s why I’m celebrating now.” 

“A couple friends? What the fuck Changbin I think the entire university is here.” Jeongin was shocked at how casually Changbin had put it. Changbin chuckled, it was cute how much he didn’t know about the way he threw parties. He handed the drinks to them, Minho chugging and downing it quickly. He wiped his mouth, the back of his hand. 

“So is he here?”  
“Yeah, spotted him out back. Although Alpha Chi arrived before you, so you might have to fight off a few girls off him.” 

“Pshh, please those ‘wanna be Regina Georges’ got nothing on me.” Changbin shook his head at Minho’s sudden boost in confidence. Jeongin looked between the two confused. Alpha Chi was one the big sororities on campus, made up of the most popular girls in the school. Minho also mentioned a ‘he’, he hadn’t known Minho was gay. The older boy gestured for Changbin to give another shot. Changbin huffed, moving away to find some more liquor. 

“You have questions.”

“You’re gay?”  
“Pan. Next question.” 

“Who’s ‘he’?”  
“ _He_ is Han Jisung.” Changbin had smacked two shot glasses of amber liquid in front of Minho. He turned to address Jeongin while the other busied himself with the shots. 

“Minho said he spotted him at one of our gigs before. I rap, along with Jisung and another guy. We’re pretty close so Minho called in a favor, said he wanted to meet him. Told him, he didn’t swing that way, Minho said it’s just cuz he hasn’t met him yet. So I arranged a party and invited him.” Jeongin reeled from the information he had just heard. So Minho was the reason there was even a party to begin with. A flimsy excuse to meet a boy, who according to Changbin, was very straight. 

Minho flashed him a dangerous smile, baring his teeth while Changbin topped off his glass. Jeongin felt like this was a version of Minho he had never met before. Admittedly, he had heard about a few rumors from his upperclassmen classmates. About how Minho used to be invited to the biggest parties, how they’d find him wrapped around the straightest fratboys, how they’d push him away and deny they were ever with him. Minho was hot, that much was true. He could turn heads if he wanted but he told Jeongin before he didn’t go to parties anymore because he got tired of them. Jeongin was starting to get concerned, he didn’t want his friend to get hurt or be called names. 

“Minho, are you sure…” Minho’s eyes softened. He pushed away his shots and began to pet Jeongin like a cat. 

“Aw Innie, it’s okay. I’ve done this before, don’t worry about me.” Minho assured him, although the way Changbin was eyeing him, he was doubtful. 

“It’s okay, I.N. I know Jisung and he isn’t one of those homophobic pricks. He won’t do anything bad, even if he’s drunk.” Changbin patted him on the shoulder. He knew Jisung wouldn’t start a fight at the very least. The boy was a sweetheart and Changbin knew that if anything, he would end up being really nice about the whole situation. He just hoped Minho wouldn’t do anything drastic just to get his attention. 

Suddenly, the trio hear a crash inside Changbin’s pantry. No one else seemed to have noticed so the three carefully made their way to the door. There was a scuffle and muffled voices when Changbin wrenched the door open. Jeongin and Minho peeked from behind him to see what made the noise. 

“What the fuck Chan! We have rooms!” Changbin was pissed. The man in question, Chan, was clearly tipsy. The older boy was flushed, shirtless, although they weren’t sure if he was blushing from the alcohol or the embarrassment. He quickly pushed off the girl and turned to tuck himself back into his pants. The girl on the ground looked pissed until she saw who was at the door. She gulped, and fixed her clothes, mumbling excuses as she squeezed herself between Changbin and the door, and ran off. Chan exited the pantry, rubbing his neck. For all intents and purposes, almost unbothered that he was caught with his pants down. 

“Heh, sorry Binnie, she said she couldn’t wait and the bathroom was taken.” 

“That doesn’t mean you do it in the fucking kitchen! I keep my food in there!” Chan threw a peace sign and smiled. He turned to look at the two who were also with Changbin. 

“Oh, hi! We’ve never met! My name’s Christopher Bang, but you can call me Chan.” Chan smiled brightly, his eyes disappearing as he offered Jeongin his hand. Jeongin shook it, feeling the older boy’s tight grip. 

“Oh, uh I’m Jeongin, but you can call me I.N. and this is Minho.” 

“Oh, he knows.” 

Minho’s voice turned stick sweet like honey. He smirked as Chan’s eyes suddenly popped open in shock, as if only now realizing who was in front of him. His ears turned red as he quickly let go of Jeongin’s hand. He looked up at Minho then shot his eyes down, suddenly very interested in the tiles in Changbin’s kitchen. 

“Uh, h-hi M-minho.” 

“Hi, Channie, how have you been?” Jeongin was shocked. Gone was the swagger and confidence of the older boy, replaced with fidgety movements and nervousness. He eyed Chan curiously, wondering what could’ve warranted the older boy to act like this until he remembered something. Minho had a history with fratboys, especially ones that did their best to deny they were gay. It dawned on him that Chan was probably one of those boys. 

“I- uh, I’ve been good! Haha, yeah I’m good. Um, haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“Yeah, well I got bored of parties so…” Minho shrugged as if he gave a proper answer. Chan eyed him nervously, biting his lip. He rubbed his neck as he shuffled in place. Changbin rolled his eyes at the two. 

“Oh, well um, if you’re not uh, busy, maybe...we could, um-” Changbin decided he had enough of this weird tension and decided to stop Chan before he embarrassed himself further.

“He’s here for Jisung.” Chan paused, and a flash of disappointment passed on his face, but it was too quick for Jeongin to verify. Chan nodded, understanding what Changbin was trying to say. 

“Oh, I see. Minho I’m warning you though, he’s as straight as they come. I don’t think he’d be that easy, even if he was drunk.” 

“Ah, but so were you, and that never stopped you from coming.” Minho smiled blandly, as if he didn’t just out his history with Chan. 

“Okay, fair.” Chan laughed brightly, slapping Minho on the arm like they were friends. Jeongin thought Chan was a bit weird but he seemed nice enough. He didn’t seem offended at how Minho was treating him, at least. 

“I’m out now by the way. Figured out I was bisexual.” Chan said almost shyly, he eyed Minho as if he was seeking approval. Minho smiled back, this time fonder. 

“Oh, congrats Chan that’s great.” 

“Yeah, you uh, kinda helped with that.”

“Hm, well then, you’re welcome.” The two laughed, the awkward tension between them having disappeared. The group headed back to the main kitchen. Changbin handed Chan a beer can which he chugged and crushed before throwing it in the trash. 

“Since, you helped me, I’m going to help you!” Minho laughed at Chan’s enthusiasm, like he didn’t just offer to pimp out one of his best friends. 

“Chan, it’s okay-”

“No! I’ll introduce you two and then you can work your magic~” Chan wiggled his fingers at the word, clearly a bit more drunk than before. Jeongin thought it was cute how he was reduced to this giggly puppy after a couple of drinks. Changbin sighed, crossing his arms. 

“You know it’s not that easy. The guy fucks like a bunny, sleeps around a lot but he’s never once touched a dick other than his own. Jisung hasn’t slipped once, not even when he’s blacked out drunk or high.” Changbin was talking about how Chan and Changbin had a history of hooking up with almost anyone when drunk. The trio were close and usually, afterparties they were invited to after their gigs would consist of them getting more and more drunk. Changbin never claimed a preference while Chan just chose to chalk it up as drunken mistakes. Jisung however, had never hooked up with anyone other than girls. 

The trio looked to Minho, who was deep in thought. His finger was brushing his pursed lips as his other hand tapped on the counter. He chewed the inside of his cheek when he noticed all three pairs of eyes on him. He shook his shoulders, downing the rest of his drink. Slamming the empty glass on the table, he straightened up. Jeongin noticed a certain fire in his eyes that he’s never seen before. 

“Well, then let’s go catch us rabbit.” Chan whooped, slapping Minho on the back. Changbin ran his tongue on the front of his teeth, shaking his head like he knew this wasn’t going to end well. Jeongin downed his drink. He was going to need to be a lot less sober for this, he just knew it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Han Jisung!

It was nearing midnight and the party had only gained steam. More and more people were getting drunk and jumping in the giant pool in Changbin’s backyard. It was huge, big enough that despite the number of people there, there was still space for people to swim. It was a bit more chill by the pool, many people choosing to wade and chat amicably. Little cliques of people drinking and hanging out, most people understood that it was a bit dangerous to get wild next to the pool. The increased risk of injury was preventing many of them from getting too drunk. 

The little quartet exited the kitchen and walked to the veranda. They stayed by the edge, red solo cups in hand as they tried to look for their ‘target’. The night was clear and even if the music was muffled, the base still reverberated in their chests. 

“Shit over there!” Chan yelled over the noise, pointing towards the end of the pool. The three craned their necks to look at what Chan was pointing at. 

At the end of the pool, farthest from the veranda, were pool chairs. They were lined up with their own umbrellas. In one of them sat Han Jisung. He was shirtless, wearing only a backwards baseball cap and swimming shorts. Even from this distance, they could see the heavy chain necklace he wore around his long neck and the gaudy gold watch on his wrist. He was slouched on the lounge chair, surrounded by three girls. He was innocently chatting with one, seemingly unaware of their perfectly done nails gripping his biceps. Minho’s eyebrows raised slightly, he had guessed the boy worked out, being friends with Chan and Changbin. But seeing it all laid out now, his chest and arms were bigger than he expected despite his narrow waist, defined abs that were being caressed but another girl sat in front of his spread legs. 

“Might be busy though, maybe we can call him over and we can introduce you guys...wait, where’d Minho go?” Chan turned around to see the empty spot next to Jeongin. The youngest boy shrugged helplessly. Changbin tapped his shoulder, his eyes wide as he pointed in front of them. 

Minho had ditched the cup, having downed its contents. He scooped up some water and ran his hands through his hair. He knew he caught the attention of some of the people on the sidelines but they didn’t matter. Minho began to unbutton his polo, almost close to his belly button, revealing his chest. Something glinted, a thin gold body chain that framed his chest. A straight thin chain ran down his sternum as the chains spread to frame his pecs, forming a geometric pattern, the chains fell all the way down to hug his waist. It had caught the light drawing the eye of everyone else who still hadn’t noticed him walking by the edge of the pool. He was relaxed as he made his way over to Jisung and his gaggle of girls, swaying his hips as he walked. He could hear a few whispers, many conversations were paused as he passed. 

He had missed this feeling, he revelled in it but he had to yet to catch the eye of his intended target. He neared them, clearing his throat lightly, making Jisung turn to the source of the sound. He stared straight into his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. He watched as Jisung’s eyes took him in, tracing down his face to the body chain all the way down his thighs. His eyes snapped back up, almost guiltily making Minho smirk. The rest of the girls paused their annoying babble to look at the new arrival. 

“Mi...Minho?” Minho smiled sweetly, contrary to what he had his friends believe, he and Jisung had met once before. 

Minho was headed into the dance studio, his morning classes having cancelled. He was in his sleeveless grey hoodie and sweats. He tapped his feet to the music in his ears as he waited in line for coffee. He noticed how the line was being held up. Removing one of his earphones, he checked what was the hold up. In the front of the line was a boy, shorter than him, gesturing wildly about something. The cashier was clearly getting annoyed as the boy sounded like he was trying to reason with him. Unable to wait any longer, Minho pushed to the front of the line, intent on forcing the shorter boy to leave when he saw who it was. 

Call him stupid, but he was always a sucker for a cute face and this boy was cute. He had fluffy dark hair, held back by a loud red sweatband. He was in a grey hoodie and ripped jeans. Minho’s eyes were drawn to the cute mole on his very round cheeks, matching his dark round eyes. Minho ripped his eyes away from the cute boy to turn to the cashier. 

“What’s the problem here?”   
“The problem is that this guy refuses to pay and he’s holding up the line.”    
“What? No!” The cute boy suddenly grabbed Minho’s arm, turning him to face him. “Listen, my card declined and I don’t have cash. I said I’d run to go get some and I’ll come back to pay for the drink.”

“Then, why-”   
“This asshole here says I can’t. Fucking thinks I’ll run away with the drink when I offered to leave my ID and the drink here till I come back.” The boy was talking fast, Minho barely caught what he said. He was getting increasingly frustrated with the stubborn cashier. 

“I said, no can do. Pay up or leave.”

“Come on dude! You already made it!” 

“Here, I’ll pay and make it two iced americanos.” Minho slapped his card down on the counter. The cashier quickly charged him for both drinks and gave him a number. He called the next customer right after. Minho pushed Jisung towards the end where they picked up their drinks.

“I- wait, you didn’t have to…”   
“It was nothing.” Minho winked as he turned to get the drinks. Sipping on his, he handed the shorter boy his own. The cute boy was staring at him in surprise, his face dusted a light pink. 

“I, uh th-thanks dude.” He started to sip on his drink. Minho noticed how his cheeks puffed up, making them rounder. He wanted to coo when he realized that would be weird. 

“Minho.”   
“Oh! I’m, uh, Jisung.” The cute boy, Jisung, smiled then, his mouth stretching into a heart shape. Minho nearly choked on his drink at how cute the boy was. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but I have to run to class but I’ll catch you later, yeah? To pay you back for the drink?” Minho nodded and Jisung left just as quickly as he entered Minho’s life. He realized belatedly that never even asked for his number. Only when he went to one of Changbin’s gigs did he see Jisung again. 

Watching him perform on stage, contrasting heavily with the shy, cute boy he met at the cafe, Minho decided that he’d play the game one more time. He texted Changbin right after, telling him his plan. 

“Hi.” Minho giggled as Jisung’s face lit up in recognition. He thought it was cute how excited the other boy seemed to see him again.  _ Didn’t even have to introduce myself. _ He watched as Jisung swung his legs, nearly kicking the poor girl in front of him, as he hopped out of the pool chair. 

“Hi, I, uh what are you doing here?”   
“Well, it’s a Friday and there’s a party.” Jisung nodded, understanding the shallow answer Minho had given him. Minho stared shamelessly at his bare torso. His smooth tan skin was wet, most likely from the pool. His chest was much bigger up close and so was his arms. Minho licked his lips, thinking about those arms wrapped around him. He trailed his gaze upward to his neck, he never noticed how long it was and how sharp Jisung’s jaw was. His eyes finally met Jisung’s who seemed to also be busy with checking him out. Minho bit lip, drawing the younger boy’s eye. 

“Do you, uh, wanna go get a drink?” Jisung stumbled forward, a bit tipsy. Minho caught him, his hands on his chest. He helped him back up, his touch lingering more than necessary. 

“Sure, I could go for a drink.” 

“Sweet! Let me just go get my shirt.” Jisung left quickly, stumbling a bit. Minho smiled at his back when someone cleared their throat. Minho’s face soured, looking at the three girl currently glaring at him. 

“You fucking whore.”   
“Hello to you too, Hannah.” The girl suddenly stood up, her breasts bouncing in her tiny bikini. She angrily wrapped a scarf around her waist as she stood in front of Minho, pointing her finger to his chest.

“Listen, I know what you’re trying to do and I’m here to tell you, it won’t work. He’s straight.”    
“Isn’t that what they said about your boyfriend?” Minho said completely unbothered. 

“You bitch, you’re a slut you know that?”   
“Takes one to know one,bitch.” Minho spat out venomously. It was no secret the girls of Alpha Chi had the biggest body count on average. They toted it around like a secret badge. They were almost proud of it. 

Luckily, Jisung returned before their conversation turned uglier. He bounded up to Minho, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He now wore a brightly colored floral polo, buttoned only once by his belly button. 

“Let’s go!” He took Minho’s arm as he excitedly walked back to the house. Minho spared one last smirk, staring straight at the group of girls that Jisung left behind. He blew one last kiss over his shoulder as the pair disappeared inside. 

As they walked back in, Minho had decided to walk close to Jisung, testing his boundaries. Their arms brushed constantly but Jisung hadn’t moved away. After a while, Minho bumped into Jisung, grabbing his arm, saying it was an accident. Jisung smiled and patted Minho’s hands saying it was best that he held on so they wouldn’t get separated. Minho smiled, shameless wrapping his arms around Jisung’s, squeezing his biceps every so often. The music was loud as they tried to make their way to the kitchen. Jisung yelled, cupping his mouth, that Minho ‘stay here’ while he went to go get them drinks. The older boy lingered by the wall when he heard someone call his name. 

“MINHO!!!!”    
“Hyunjin?” Minho suddenly had his arms full of giggly blonde. Hyunjin was clearly tipsy but he always liked to play up his drunkenness. 

“I can’t believe you’re here! I didn’t believe the rumors but here you are in the flesh!” Hyunjin was gesturing wildly as Minho laughed.

“What rumors??”   
“Ah, that the famous Lee Minho was back on the prowl and has his eyes set on a new boy.” Hyunjin wiggled his brows, elbowing the older boy. Minho rolled his eyes. He and Hyunjin met in their school’s dance troupe. The younger boy admired him and Minho took him under his wing. He helped him improve his dancing until the younger had confessed that he heard some things about Minho. Instead of judging him, he begged Minho to teach him what he knew. 

“I thought you retired.”   
“Retired? What am I 40?” Minho ruffled Hyunjin’s hair, making him squawk. 

“No, but I never thought I’d see you in action!” Hyunjin smiled up at him. Minho scoffed, he didn’t think he’d be doing this again either. 

“What about you then? Heard you bagged one of the varsity captains.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and flicked his long blonde hair.

“Please, they’re way too easy. So much pent up tension, too bad they never last.” Minho laughed as Hyunjin regaled him stories of his exploits. They were talking when another boy arrived, tapping Hyunjin on the shoulder. 

“Oh! Seungmin! This is Minho, Minho this is my roommate, Seungmin.” Minho smiled and shook the boy’s hand. He was fairly tall, close to Hyunjin’s height. He was sporting a light blue hawaiin polo, his hair styled in waves. He had a sweet face as he smiled.

“Hi, yeah, Hyunjin’s told me a lot about you.”    
“Good things I hope.”   
“Well, you can never know with Hyunjin.”   
“Hey!” Hyunjin pouted, making Seungmin burst out laughing. He put his hands up in surrender then reached over to pet the blonde on the head. 

“I’m just joking, Jinnie. Can you excuse me, I just have to go to the toilet.” He handed Hyunjin his cup, leaving the two alone again.

“Really, Hyunjin, your roommate?”   
“What?!”

“Don’t you remember what I told you?” Minho flicked Hyunjin on the forehead making him pout. 

“But, look at him! How could I not?” 

“Is he even gay?”   
“Well, he did say before he had no preference, so…” Minho pinched his nose as Hyunjin smiled at him. 

“Him? Really? He seems a bit tame compared to your usual taste.”   
“Ah, don't underestimate him. From what I hear, he’s a beast in the sheets.” Minho slapped him on the arm, making the drinks spill a little. The two giggled. 

“Hyunjin! Have you been listening to your roommate have sex?”   
“We live in the same unit, how could I not!” 

Then, an arm snaked around Minho’s waist making him jump. He looked next to him to see Jisung, a cup in his hand and the other holding his beer bottle. He was staring at Hyunjin from under his cap, making it impossible for Minho to see his face. However, he did notice how Hyunjin was reacting. He was flushed, bottom lip in his mouth as he was being stared down by Jisung. Out of nowhere, Seungmin had materialized. He casually wrapped his arm on Hyunjin’s shoulder. His back was straight and Minho saw him narrow his eyes slightly at Jisung. He gripped Hyunjin’s shoulder, tilting his head in question. Normally, it would seem cute but with the way he was looking, it seemed like a challenge. 

“Oh, uh Jisung, this is Hyunjin, he’s my junior in the dance troupe and this is Seungmin, his roommate.” Minho tried to clear the air of the awkward tension. At the mention of their names, Jisung suddenly pulled away, throwing his hand out to shake. He was smiling toothily now at the two, as if he didn’t just menacingly stare them down. He watched as three exchanged hellos before Seungmin pulled the two of them away. 

  
“What was that all about?”   
“Huh?” Jisung handed him the cup, filled with clear liquid. Upon inspection, it was vodka. Jisung was staring at him with his round eyes, no trace of the jealousy he was certain he felt earlier. Minho shook his head, continuing to drink with Jisung.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, leaving Jeongin alone with Chan was a poor decision. (ft. Chan's very friendly hello)

The trio had tried their best to keep an eye out for Minho and Jisung. They were especially wary of Minho’s confrontation but when they deemed that it was fine, the three relaxed. Now, Changbin had come back from the bathroom to find Jeongin alone, claiming Chan went to go say hi to a friend. The pair agreed to find Chan first then, the other two when they spotted Chan with a blonde boy in his lap. Changbin marched up to Chan shoving his shoulder, completely ignoring the boy he was sucking face with. 

“What the fuck Chan! You were supposed to keep an eye on Minho and Jisung!”    
“Whaaaaat? I’m sure they’re fine!” Changbin was at the end of his tether. Jeongin face palmed at Chan’s drunken state.

“Jisung? Oh I saw him in the living room.” Changbin turned to the blonde in Chan’s lap. 

“Oh did you see them Felix?” Chan looked up at the blonde in his arms.    
“Yup, saw them walk right over there, I think they ran into some guys earlier. I don’t remember.” 

“Oh! You did? Gosh, Felix you’re so perfect.” Changbin gagged, shoving Chan’s shoulder as Felix giggled wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck and resumed kissing. Changbin led them away from the two, they were clearly no help when they heard a whoop and the crowd cheering. The pair looked at each other, and walked quickly to the source of the commotion. 

There in the middle of the living room was the beer pong table. It had been cleared and lined with shots. On one end was a hunking guy that Changbin vaguely recognized. On the other end, was Jisung. Minho had an arm wrapped around his shoulder while the other was clutching Jisung’s arm. He was stuck like glue to the younger boy’s back as he had started to throw back shots with his free hand. 

The crowd cheered as the guy, Luke, if Changbin remembers correctly, started to speed through his shots while Jisung looked like he was taking his sweet time. He was downing them all the while Minho was draped over his back like a cat. His fingers danced on his shoulders, sometimes creeping up to his hair as he smirked evilly at the guy playing against them. Jisung’s polo was unbuttoned, the flush from the alcohol reaching down to his chest. He threw shots back, almost calmly compared to the aggressive fast pace of Luke. Jeongin noticed that the entire time, Luke had his eyes focused on Minho. Minho’s polo was only held by one button, his gold body chain flashing as it caught the light. His head was nuzzled into Jisung’s neck as he played with his hair, smirking while he whispered into the younger boy’s ear. 

“Changbin, did that guy ever...with Minho…”

“Yeah.” Changbin gruffly answered. This was one of those guys that always caused them trouble. He crossed his arms moving to the front of the crowd. Jeongin followed behind him, staying close as the crowd parted for the short boy. His tight black shirt emphasized his arms and despite his height, he was a big guy. Changbin’s eyes narrowed at the group of guys who were egging Luke on. He wasn’t too worried for Jisung, he could easily drink anyone under the table. He was more concerned about the other guy who was getting more and more pissed with every shot. 

They heard a beep and a cup of water was placed on the table. The “referee” said they could take it in between shots. Jeongin watched as Jisung threw back two more shots when Minho curled one finger under his jaw. Jisung’s narrowed eyes continued to glare at his competitor as he tilted his head slightly. Minho whispered something in his ear, making Jisung pause. He turned to look at Minho who was very close to his face. He nodded and instead of going for another shot, he took the cup of water and drank. He drank cooly as he eyed Luke over his cup. 

The other boy, seeing it as an opportunity, had begun throwing shots back twice as fast. Minho smirked, staring right at Luke, when he turned to lick the water that dripped down the side of Jisung’s jaw. Jeongin watched as the boy turned impossibly more red. He slammed his shot glass down and stomped over to the other side of the table. Neither Jisung nor Minho moved, watching as the other boy stomped over like an angry buffalo. 

Jeongin almost interfered when Changbin appeared in between them. He shoved Luke back, causing the boy to fall over onto his ass. The crowd laughed and heckled as the other boy got back up quickly, clearly out of balance. He swung at Changbin, the shorter easily avoiding it. Then Minho peeled himself off Jisung, letting the boy walk over to the two. He held Luke by the shoulder and socked him in the jaw. The boy fell over as the crowd gasped. Then, he vomited all over the floor. The crowd cheered as the “referee” declared Jisung as the winner. 

Jeongin stood lost as the crowd dispersed, losing interest or completely grossed from the smell. He walked over to Minho, who was leaning against the table. He was clearly more drunk than he last left him. The two watched as Changbin forced the group of boys to pick their fallen friend up and leave the house. Jisung had lost his hat in the process, his fluffy hair now wild as the sweat matted his bangs to his forehead. 

“You dumb fucking shit. You know he’s their strongest drinker.”   
“Yeaaaaaah but h-he still lost.” Jisung slurred as he shrugged easily, flexing his hand. Jeongin was amazed at how the boy was still standing after taking so many shots. The two turned to face the pair by the table. Jisung noticed him, his eyes lighting up, nothing like the way they were during their little competition. 

“Hiii! I’m Jisunggg~” He stretched his hand out but nearly stumbled over. Luckily, Minho caught him but only barely. The two stumbling into each other as they giggled. 

“Uh yeah, hi, I’m Jeongin, Minho’s roommate.” He smiled, Jisung seemed nice despite the recent events. Changbin herded their little group to one of the big couches, forcing them to sit and wait while he got some water. Jeongin noticed how touchy the other two were getting and volunteered to help. 

Jisung was left sitting on the couch with Minho draped over him. He had one arm at the back of the couch behind Minho, allowing Minho to rest his head on his arm. Minho had both of his legs on Jisung’s lap, the younger boy’s free hand caressing his thighs absently. Jisung had his head tipped back and eyes closed, letting Minho stare as much as he wanted. Minho had an arm tucked between them while his free hand played with the thick chain on Jisung’s neck. 

“That was really hot.” Minho whispered, his voice hoarse from the dryness. Jisung opened his eyes and pulled his head up to look down at Minho who was nuzzled against his sweaty bare chest. 

“Yeah?” Jisung smiled cockily at Minho, clearly having enjoyed his impromptu show of strength. He brought his other hand up, flexing his hand, shaking it a bit. 

“Yeah.” 

Minho smiled lazily up at him. He was enjoying the closeness but he still wasn’t sure if the younger boy was on the same page as him. Minho carefully reached out his hand, scared to ruin the intimacy of the moment. He took Jisung’s injured fist, feeling Jisung’s eyes on him as he brought it close to his mouth. He did everything slowly, giving the younger boy a chance to pull away if he wanted. When he didn’t, he closed his eyes and kissed the boy’s knuckles. He kissed all over the back of his hand, sneaking his tongue in between to lick between his fingers. He felt Jisung’s chest under his head begin to rise and fall faster, his breath had begun to pick up. Minho continued when Jisung pulled his hand away, Minho was sure he had scared the boy. Suddenly, a hand slipped behind his head, fingers running through his hair. Minho’s head lolled back into Jisung’s palm. He looked up to see Jisung watching him closely. His eyes were burning as he continued to play with his hair. Minho’s eyes rolled back, unable to hold back a gasp when Jisung lightly scratched his scalp. He felt Jisung’s grip tighten on his thighs. His eyes opened to Jisung leaning in. Minho whined, unable to move his head due to Jisung’s grip. The younger boy got closer, their faces inches apart. Minho could smell the alcohol on Jisung’s breath. 

“Pssst, wanna go to the pool?” Minho looked at Jisung confused. That did not go where he thought it was going. 

“Wha- whyy?” Jisung bumped foreheads making them giggle.  _ Okay, maybe we’re a little drunk. _

“Cuzzz… I wanna~” The two were forehead to forehead, giggling as they whispered back and forth. Jisung took back his bruised hand, hooking his finger on Minho’s body chain. Minho suppressed a shiver as Jisung trailed his finger all the way to his tummy, pulling lightly on the chain. 

“Mmmmm you wanna?” Minho was teasing now, Jisung was still smiling against him. 

“Mmhhm wanna see this, in the pool.” Minho paused, his drunken brain unable to process what that meant. Jisung pulled away, making Minho whine from the loss of warmth. He balanced himself as best he could then pulled Minho up off the couch with him. The two stumbled their way out to the veranda. 

Changbin and Jeongin had arrived a few minutes after with two bottles of water. They realized that the pair had left and disappeared to god knows where. Changbin tosses the bottle back and forth between his hands, pursing his lips in thought. He walks over to the couch and flops on it. 

“Aren’t we going to go find them? Make sure they’re okay?”    
“Nah, they’ll be fine.” Changbin pats the seat next to him. Jeongin gingerly sits next to Changbin. He groans when his ass hits the cushions and he slouches, he just realized he’s been on his feet this whole time. 

“So, we just leave them?”   
“Yeaah, they’re big boys, they’ll be fine.” Jeongin nods as Changbin waves his hand dismissively. The two boys sit in peaceful silence, resting as the party rages on around them. 

“Hey, wanna make out?”   
“What?” Jeongin laughed out loud, he whipped his head around to face Changbin who was wearing a slight smirk. 

“Listen, fake party or not, this is technically my birthday celebration. And I just spent most of it chasing around idiots who can’t admit their feelings.”

“Felt that.” Jeongin grins around his bottle of water. He drinks as Changbin chews his lip, as if debating whether or not to ask him.

“So, Yang Jeongin, do you wanna come upstairs to the 3rd floor of the house and fuck under the stars?” Jeongin burst out laughing at how ridiculous Changbin sounded. Changbin stood, brushing his hands on his pants. He took his hand and the two made their way upstairs. 

_ Those two will be fine, it’ll be fine.  _ Jeongin gave them one last thought before disappearing up the cordoned off staircase. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally, now the fun begins.

The crowd had mostly migrated to the backyard. The windows and doors were open so that the music reached the poolside. A makeshift bar was opened by the veranda. The beer pong table leaned to the side under the weight of all the liquor. A few people cheered and danced as they drank along the sides. It was a precarious position but many people were too drunk to even care. They danced and sang along when out of nowhere two distinct screams were heard. People jumped out of the way as two boys suddenly jumped into the pool. They held hands, creating a big enough splash to drench the entire left side. Girls screamed as their outfits got wet and some people vacated the area.

The pair broke the surface, laughing like they were having the time of their life and they probably were. Jisung had his arms wrapped around Minho’s torso, his body sparkling from the lights catching on his jewelry. The older boy had his hands on his shoulders gripping as Jisung was lifting Minho above the water. 

Minho was laughing, more than he had in awhile. It felt good, he threw his head back. Thankfully, Jisung had thought to lift him as Minho wasn’t as good of a swimmer as him. He spluttered as he tried to get a better grip on the younger. Minho was holding himself up from Jisung’s shoulders when he looked down at the boy holding him. 

Jisung was looking up at him in awe. His dark round eyes sparkled as the lights flashed every color. His mouth was slightly agape, staring at him like he couldn’t believe he was real. Minho smiled, his eyes turning into crescents as he slipped his hands from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. He lowered himself to be eye-level with Jisung. He bit his lip, one hand running through Jisung’s wet hair and the other gripping his shoulders to try and stay afloat. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, treading in the water. The whole party was put on mute, the bass of the music making the water shake. Jisung swallowed, drawing Minho’s eyes to his neck. 

“You’re pretty.” Jisung watched as Minho’s face broke into a grin, his shoulders shaking from trying to keep in his laughter. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re too pretty to be a boy.” Jisung had lost his brain to mouth filter from the alcohol, even he wasn’t sure what he was saying. Minho was still smiling at him, biting and chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Really?”

“Yeah you’re pretty, like a girl.” Minho’s smile turned sly. He moved his face closer to Jisung’s. Jisung inhaled sharply, holding his breath but not moving away. 

“I’d like to think I’m prettier.” From this distance, Jisung could clearly see Minho’s eyelashes. His long, curling lashes had tiny droplets that caught the light making his eyes sparkle. Jisung tightened his grip on Minho’s waist.

It was a different feeling. Jisung has never held a man this close. His waist was thicker than a girl’s but it fit so well in his hands. His thighs brushed against his under the water, the muscles making his thighs bigger than Jisung’s. An odd thought entered his mind, wondering what it would feel like to have his head between them. Jisung froze, he’s never had thoughts like this about another man before. He tensed before Minho started to run his hands through his thick hair, curling it behind his ears. Minho giggled playfully, playing with the hair at the back of his head. 

Jisung’s eyes followed the curve of his mouth and the sharp slope of his nose as Minho continued to giggle in front of him. His hands started to trail downward. His fingers got caught on the gold chain that danced in the water, floating off his body. Jisung suddenly brushed past his ass and to his thighs. Minho yelped when Jisung gripped his thighs, lifting him higher out of the water. The older boy wrapped his thighs around his body, laughing from the sudden movement. Jisung grinned, as he started to paddle them across to the wall, the older man in tow. 

He pressed them against the edge of the pool, making Minho gasp from his back touching the tiles. Jisung drew closer, feeling the hardness of Minho’s chest. Minho held his breath, unsure of what Jisung was about to do. Their face mere inches from each other for the second time that night. Minho’s mouth unconsciously opened slightly, tilting his head to fit Jisung against him when a huge wave of water drenched the pair. 

Minho shrieked, panicking slightly when he felt Jisung grab hold of him and pushed him out of the water. Minho continued to splutter when, from under his wet bangs, he looked over Jisung’s shoulder. 

Two boys had jumped into the pool, high-fiving each other. They were sneering at the people around the edge who were clearly annoyed, Minho included. The two boys spotted them and started to heckle them. Jisung turned around to see the source of the noise. 

“HA! Aye you fucking homos!” Jisung felt Minho’s grip tighten on his arm. 

“Fucking assholes!” Minho was pissed, these two dumbasses ruined Minho’s chance at getting with Jisung. 

“Bah, you two fucking pussies! Get the fuck outta pool man!” The two were clearly drunk, spouting nonsense that didn’t really make much sense. Jisung looked over at Minho, the older looking at him. A moment passed between them and they nodded, wordlessly deciding. 

“Yeah why don’t you fucking make us then!” Minho yelled over the noise, drawing the attention of the crowd. Someone from the other end yelled “CHICKEN FIGHT!” making the crowd scream. 

Minho looked at Jisung when the younger disappeared under the water. Minho felt Jisung move beneath him when he felt himself be lifted completely out of the water. He shrieked, grabbing Jisung’s head for dear life as the boy carried him on his shoulders effortlessly. 

Minho hooked his feet behind Jisung’s back, tensing his thighs. Jisung was gripping on to Minho as he waded over to the two other boys. They were unstable, their drunken states throwing them off their balance. They looked red as they tried to decide who would get up on who. Minho smirked, his arms out and body tensed, this would end fast. 

Everyone cheered as the pairs surged forward. The water splashing everywhere. Minho locked hands with the other boy and started to push. They were stuck like that as the two boys beneath them were trying their best to throw each other off balance. Minho’s competitive nature took over as he threw all his strength into pushing. Suddenly he had an idea, squeezing his thighs slightly making Jisung look up. Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes and tilted his head back. It was only a second but Jisung understood exactly what Minho meant. Minho looked back up at the boy straining against him when Minho smirked and instead of pushing, he pulled. Jisung pushed himself back as well and due to the boy's hold on Minho, the two fell over into the pool. 

The crowd cheered as Minho and Jisung won. The two whooped, Jisung bouncing Minho on his shoulders. They dropped back into the pool and broke the surface to watch the two losers climb out dejectedly. They smiled big at each other as they swam to the other edge of the pool. Here there were less people, the poolside not being big enough for more than two people to stand on. Minho did his best to doggy paddle to the edge, holding onto the wall. Jisung laughed as he swam, finding it cute that the older boy was clearly an inexperienced swimmer. 

“Yah! Don’t laugh at me!” Minho splashed at Jisung, making him retaliate. The two had a mini splash fight, laughing together. The battle ended when Jisung dipped under the water only to grab Minho around the waist and drag him down. 

The two broke the surface again, Jisung hugging Minho tight against him. They were both panting from exertion, their faces flushed from the remnants of alcohol and their little fight. Minho nearly choked on pool water when he felt a hand roughly push his wet bangs out of his face. Minho paused, lips still curved in a smile, as he felt Jisung cradle his face. He breath hitched as he saw Jisung’s eyes trail down to his mouth, making him lick his lips unconsciously. Jisung started to move towards, making Minho back up till back hit the edge. He looked at Jisung, silently willing the boy to do something. 

Jisung got close enough that they were chest to chest. He leaned forward and touched his forehead against Minho. Hooded eyes bore into the older boy as he looked at Jisung through his lashes. Their breath mingled, the lights dancing on each other’s faces. Minho’s chest was starting to hurt as he held his breath. Jisung clenched his jaw as he dug his forehead into Minho’s, the pressure grounding him. Minho licked his lips, his tongue barely brushing Jisung’s mouth. They looked into each other’s eyes. A beat passed and Minho saw the hesitation in Jisung’s eyes. The boy begins to pull away when Minho decides.  _ Fuck it. _

Minho grabs Jisung’s neck and smashes their lips together. He hears Jisung gasp and takes advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside. One hand behind his neck and the other cradling Jisung’s face. Minho kisses him aggressively, his tongue tasting the alcohol in his mouth. He moves his lips, when he notices that Jisung was frozen. Minho panics and pulls away when he feels arms wrap around his middle. Minho feels Jisung’s lips start to move. Like a switch, Jisung’s lips move in tandem with his. His tongue curls, licking the back of his teeth. Minho whines as he feels Jisung suck on his tongue. They pull apart slightly, their faces close. Minho’s eyes blink open as he watches Jisung pant into his mouth, eyes still shut. 

“Fuck, I-”

“Shh shut up don’t think about it.” Before Jisung could even begin to reason with himself, Minho robs him of any coherent thought. The older boy’s lips are soft against his, his mouth tasting sweet and bitter at the same time. His grip tightens, pulling Minho even closer to him. He can feel the muscles in his back ripple as he kisses him. His hands reach up to feel the breadth of Minho’s strong shoulders. His body was strong and thick, jarring Jisung from the haze of lust in his mind. He pulls away, turning his head to the side, panting. 

“Wait I- I don’t-” His voice was a rough whisper. Minho took the opportunity to start kissing down his jaw and neck. Licking and biting as he made his way down. Jisung gasping underneath him. 

“I- ah, I’m, I’m not g-gay, ah” Jisung could barely focus on anything but the sparks of pleasure that tingled his spine from Minho’s attention. 

“Are you sure about that?” Minho whispered before tracing his tongue on the outer shell of his ear. Jisung couldn’t keep in a moan, whispering ‘fuck’ before tightening his hold on Minho’s waist. Minho had wrapped his legs around Jisung’s middle, his boner now shamelessly pressing against Jisung’s abs. The water splashed as Minho started to move his hips.

“F-fuck w-wait I-”

“Do you want this?”    
“What?” Jisung looks up at Minho. His gaze flits around Minho’s puffy red lips and flushed face.

“Do you want me?” Minho’s hand lightly scratches Jisung’s back while the other runs through his wet hair. Minho waits, watching Jisung pant as lick his lips. 

“I- yes.” Jisung looks shocked that he says it loud but he means it. He wanted Minho, even if he was a boy. Minho sweeps his bang off his forehead, looking into Jisung’s eyes. He lips curl into a smile. 

“Then take me.”

Jisung surges forward, capturing Minho’s mouth. He wastes no time snaking his tongue into his. Jisung knew he was good with his tongue, a lot of people have told him as much. He curls his around Minho’s, drool mixing with the pool water on his chin. Minho kisses him just as much fervor. He traces Jisung’s cupid’s bow with the tip of his tongue then bites his bottom lip as he pulls away. Jisung hisses, hand on the back of Minho’s head, not letting him get far. The two kiss against the edge of the pool until Minho feels Jisung’s hands on his ass. Jisung squeezes, hard, making Minho moan into his mouth. He starts grinding his hips into Jisung’s abs, the friction just enough for his hard cock. He feels Jisung starting to rut upwards, the water splashing around them. They grasp at each other, not giving themselves space enough to breathe until their lips meet again. Breathing hard through his nose, Minho unwraps his legs, lowering into the water until his crotch meets Jisung’s. 

They both gasp, panting hard. Minho feels Jisung’s hand in his hair when the younger pulls, throwing his head back. He moans openly, no longer caring about anyone else around them. Jisung attacks his neck sucking on his Adam's apple, kissing all the way down. He scrapes his teeth against Minho’s collar bones. Minho’s continuous stream of airy moans sounded sweet to Jisung’s ears, spurring him on as he continued to mark the older boy’s neck. Minho shut his eyes letting himself drown in pleasure as his hand started to trail downwards. He scratched at Jisung’s abs, causing the boy to bite down hard on his shoulder. Minho gasps as his fingers toy with the waistband of Jisung’s shorts.

His fingers dip into the garter slightly then brushes past to cup him from outside his shorts. Jisung gasps, his hips stuttering into Minho’s palm. He breathes hard as he grinds into Minho’s hand, gripping Minho’s wrist to keep it there. Minho moans low as Jisung licks and gasps into the crook of his shoulder. 

A steady stream of ‘ _ pleasepleaseplease _ ’ reaches Minho’s ear, the older boy smirking. He continues to fondle Jisung until he stops, making Jisung whine. Suddenly, he feels the grip on his wrist tighten and Jisung pulls his garter, shoving his hand inside his shorts. Minho’s bare hand on his dick, Jisung’s eyes roll back as his hips stutter. 

Minho gasps, gripping Jisung’s dick. The boy was clearly hung, his dick bigger than Minho expected. He started to pump him in the limited space in his shorts. He mumbles against Jisung’s lips to pull his shorts down. Jisung dazed starts to pull at his shorts, freeing his dick. Minho looks down at the surprisingly trimmed bush surrounding his hard dick. He wanted to know what it would feel like in his mouth, but they could do that after. He started to pump Jisung’s dick under the water. It was an odd pace, the water impeding Jisung’s movement but it still worked. Jisung gripped Minho’s biceps, his head nuzzled into his shoulder. They were both panting when Minho felt Jisung tentatively play with the garter of his shorts. 

Minho kissed his neck, whispering it’s okay. Jisung slipped his shorts down enough for his dick to be freed. Minho gasped, no longer constricted by the shorts. Jisung gingerly wraps his hand around him, squeezing hard. Minho gasped, his eyes rolling back. His head lolled back to the edge of the pool as Jisung began to jerk him off. It was obvious he’s never done this before. His arm in an awkward position, his hands a bit loose. Minho stopped jerking Jisung off to look at the younger. 

His tongue peeked out as his brows furrowed in concentration. A laugh bubbled out of Minho’s chest making Jisung pout. 

“I told you, I’ve never done this before.” Minho brought both his hands to draw Jisung’s face near. He kisses Jisung’s pout until it disappears. 

“It’s okay, it’s cute.”   
“But-”   
“Shh, it’s just like jerking yourself off. Whatever you like, do it to me.” Minho assured Jisung in between kisses. He squished his cheeks, giggling at the sight. Jisung furrowed his brows as Minho squished his cheeks together. He reached down gripping Minho with a bit more confidence. 

He pumped his dick slow at first, getting used to the motion. Minho groaned, his head falling forward onto Jisung’s shoulder. He hissed when Jisung tightened and twisted on the upstroke. He started to pump his hips, standing on his tiptoes to stay above the water. Jisung held him up, his arm moving as fast as he can. Minho clutched his waist under the water, lining both their dicks together. Jisung hissed at the contact then started to rut against the older. Minho wanted to so badly wrap his hand around them both but his hands were too small. He whispered to Jisung, the younger nodded taking both their cocks in his hand, pumping them in tandem. 

Minho moaned, then started to kiss Jisung's shoulder again. He mewled when Jisung started to thumb at his slit, focusing his efforts on Minho’s cock. A steady stream of broken gasps punched out of his chest as Jisung got him closer. Minho looked down and noticed Jisung’s abandoned cock. He takes it in his hand and starts to jerk him, matching Jisung’s movements. They stood there, forehead to forehead as they jerked each other off. Their breaths visible between them as they panted for air, Minho bit his lip before meeting Jisung’s lips. 

It was less of a kiss and more just them gasping in into each other’s mouths as they got closer and closer to climax. Minho keened, his toes curling as his hips stuttered. Jisung started to pump faster, his free hand drifting to Minho’s ass. He squeezed making Minho swear. 

“F-fuuck, ah, I’m c-close, ah” Minho could barely focus on getting Jisung off as the younger had started to grope his ass. He whined and gasped when he felt Jisung’s fingers tease the crack of his ass. Jisung held him close as he let Minho rut against his tummy, as he tried to match his pace with his fist. He felt Minho stiffen, a choked off gasp then suddenly, a white blob floated to the surface. 

Jisung nearly burst into laughter when he felt Minho’s hand wrap around his cock. His head fell back with a moan as he squeezed Minho’s ass. Minho started to pump his hand faster on Jisung’s cock, the wrinkles on his fingers giving just enough friction. Jisung’s gasps got higher until he keened, rutting into Minho’s belly as he came. A few more globs of cum suddenly float to the surface. The two share breathless kisses as they giggle at the absurdity of what just happened. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin's regrets in life has just increased ten-fold. Minho is just happy he got what he wanted.

Changbin and Jeongin were cuddling on Changbin’s bed when a phone beeped. Changbin groaned nuzzling deeper into Jeongin. The younger laughed at the ticklish sensation, patting his back. Jeongin peeks under the blanket to see Changbin’s face buried into his chest. 

“Psst, Changbin, I think that’s for you.” He could hear the older start to whine. Jeongin laughed, ruffling his hair. He tried to pull away when Changbin’s arm tightened around his waist. 

“We could just ignore it.”

“What if it’s an emergency?”

“What if it isn’t?”

“Well, what if it is?” Changbin peeked one eye open to see Jeongin smiling at him, his head shaking fondly at the older boy’s antics. Jeongin lifted his arm off him and crawled out of bed. 

Changbin groaned in annoyance. He sat up and checked the side table for his phone. He read the texts when Jeongin threw him his shirt. Changbin got out of bed and pulled on his shorts and shirt. Jeongin was just about done as well. 

“Ugh let’s go.”

“Oh why what’s wrong?”

“It’s those two idiots.” Changbin tsked, huffing as he opened the door and made his way down the stairs with Jeongin close behind. 

They reached the bottom floor when they hear a commotion. They follow to the backyard where most of the party had gone to. Well, most of the party that was still standing. 

“Oh shit, Changbin thank god.”

“What the fuck is happening?”

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin checked to see who had come to see them. The older blonde waved, looking happy to him. He knew Hyunjin from the few times he had come to visit Minho at their apartment. 

“Hi, Innie! Great party right?”

“Hyunjin focus what the fuck happened?” Changbin snapped his fingers in front of Hyunjin’s face, drawing his attention back. 

“That happened.”

Changbin saw another boy approach their little group. The boy, Seungmin as Hyunjin said, pointed calmly to the center of the crowd. They were at the outskirts of the group, making it difficult for Changbin to see what was going on. He pushed a few people out of the way, not bothering to be polite. 

In the middle of the circle was Minho and Jisung. The two were shirtless, holding red solo cups. They were yelling at another couple, which happened to be Chan and Felix, if Changbin remembers correctly. They were in a screaming match that made his head pound, the crowd hyping them up. The rest of their little group had finally caught up with him to the front. 

“Are they fighting?” 

“About how much...they like each other?” Both Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at each other incredulously. Seungmin rolled his eyes as they watched the whole scene unfold. 

The two couples were obviously very drunk. Chan had an arm wrapped around Felix while Minho was draped over Jisung’s back. They were yelling back and forth as the crowd started to hype them up for a fight. 

“Yeah well guess what Chan? His dick is bigger than yours!” Minho stuck his tongue out like a child. Felix gasped, offended for Chan. 

“How dare you! Chan’s dick is much bigger and it’s better than his!” Felix’s deep voice cracked at the end while Chan looked like he would start getting more emotional by the second. 

“Yeah? Well, Minho’s definitely prettier! Look at his thighs!” Jisung was slurring but got his point across. He pointed, his finger unable to focus to one point, he ended up gesturing to the general area. 

“No way! Felix’s thighs are prettier!” 

Changbin was getting very close to committing murder. His face now permanently in his palm, he looked up at his companions. Hyunjin was cheering, he was on Minho’s side, yelling at Jisung to talk about Minho’s ass. Jeongin was doubled over in laughter as Seungmin just drank his beer, an arm around Hyunjin’s waist to try and hold him back. He straightened back up when the crowd started to chant, ‘Fight! Fight!’

“YEAH! FIGHT! FIGHT!” 

“Hyunjin what the fuck, they can’t fight!”    
“What? Why?”    
“What do you mean why? Just fucking help me diffuse the situation!” Changbin slapped Hyunjin on the arm making him pout. Seungmin laughed at him, rubbing his arm as he stepped forward with Changbin and Jeongin. 

Changbin had half the mind to let them actually fight, but he knew there was a chance it might end badly. Jeongin and Hyunjin move to Minho and Jisung while Seungmin goes over to Chan and Felix. Changbin starts to yell at the crowd to leave, there would be no fight. Some groan but follow, turning back to head back inside the house. The few stragglers were shoved back by Changbin. Once the yard was cleared, he turned to check on the two couples. 

“BINNIE!!!!! You’re here!!!! Have you met Felix? He’s my soulmate.” Chan’s australian accent was thick but he managed to understand what he was saying. Changbin rolled his eyes, Chan said this about everyone he hooks up with at a party. Felix blushes and stretches his hand out to shake. The exchange pleasantries, Changbin finding out Felix was actually an aussie too, no wonder. He asks Seungmin to go fetch some bottles of water for their group. The younger complained but went off to the kitchen anyway. He walked over to the other couple sat on the ground. 

Jeongin was squatting in front of Minho, looking like he was trying to reason with him. Hyunjin on the other hand, was on his belly with his legs kicked up. His head in his palms as he brightly grills the couple about their earlier encounter. 

“Minho, come on. You’re gonna choke him.” 

“NO!” Minho had managed to wrap his arms around Jisung’s neck and his legs on his waist like a koala. He buried his face into the back of Jisung’s neck making the younger boy squawk. They giggled as Minho nuzzled him, tickling his neck with his hair. Hyunjin cooed, talking about how they were as a couple and how jealous he was that they got together. 

“I can’t believe you Minhoo. It’s so unfaaairr.” Hyunjin whined as he watched the couple flirt with each other. 

“What can I say I’m irresistible.” Minho smiled cockily at Hyunjin. He yelped when Jisung started to tickle him.

“I thought I was the irresistible one here.”    
“Stop! Ah! It tickles!” It erupted into more giggles and a tickle fight between the two. Hyunjin continued to pout while Jeongin just huffed a laugh and settled down in the grass. Seungmin jogged back with four bottles of water. He dropped them and sat next to Hyunjin, easily allowing Hyunjin to rest his head on his knee. 

“I’m the irresistible one here!”   
“No, it’s me! You couldn’t even stop yourself in the pool.” 

“What the fuck, do you mean, by in the pool.” The pair stopped giggling and looked up at Changbin, who looked livid. Minho bit his lip to suppress his smile while Jisung paled. Jeongin stood up quickly and held Changbin back. Hyunjin’s eyes suddenly lit up, realizing what they meant. 

“Oh my god… you did not.” Minho muffled his laughter behind his hand as Jisung started to gesture wildly for Hyunjin to stop talking. Hyunjin smirked evilly while Seungmin started to pet his hair absently. 

“Oh, wait, did you guys fuck in the pool or something?”    
“Oh my god, Seungmin!” Hyunjin laughed as he slapped Seungmin’s leg. Seungmin looked at him confused. Jeongin face palmed when Changbin roared, causing Jisung to shriek. He scrambled away as Changbin tried to grab hold of him. 

“Oh Binnie, calm down, its fiineee.” Chan had stumbled over to the group, Felix supporting most of his weight. Chan slapped a heavy hand on Changbin’s back, distracting him, giving Jisung enough time to scramble and hide behind Minho who wasn’t doing that well at hiding his laughter. 

“Yeah, not like we haven’t done it before.” 

“WHAT!” 

Minho cackled, reaching back to Jisung, hugging his waist. Chan flopped onto the grass laughing while Changbin was yelling at them. Jeongin was gaping like a fish, shocked at what he just learned then disgusted at the thought of how unsanitary that would be. Hyunjin began to complain loudly about wanting to have sex in the pool as well. Seungmin chuckled, petting his hair, he leaned closer and said whispered to Hyunjin that if they sneak off now, Changbin wouldn’t notice. Hyunjin blushed and immediately shut up. He pushed himself up quickly, nearly falling over, running off with his roommate laughing in tow. 

Felix waved cutely as the pair left, settling Chan in his lap as the boy fell over, tired from laughing too much. Jeongin dragged over a chair, forcing Changbin to sit before he sent himself into cardiac arrest. Jeongin settled on the ground, leaning back against his legs. Minho and Jisung had taken to cuddling on a towel, their discarded shirts lost, as they giggled together. 

Changbin was gonna have a hella lot to clean up tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin didn't let any of them leave until they helped clean up. It consisted of Minsung cleaning the pool (and failing), finding Seungjin getting frisky in the outside bathroom, Jeonglix taking care of drunk Chan and Changbin having to pay extra for a proper cleaning service.
> 
> Hi! if you wanna yell or give prompts: 
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)


End file.
